Current surgical approaches often utilize surgical procedures involving multiple access angles to a surgical site. For example, some surgical procedures move the patient to different positions (e.g. Trendelenburg, reverse Trendelenburg, supine, prone, lateral-decibitus, etc.) throughout the procedure to access the surgical site from different angles. Further, some surgical procedures, such as spinal surgery, may involve access through more than one surgical site. Because these sites may not be in the same plane or anatomical location, the patient needs to be moved to and supported in different positions throughout the procedure. However, many conventional tables providing adjustable positions have excessive movement of the table base and are overly large with respect to floor space. Further, many conventional tables have complex and expensive mechanical arrangements.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.